taloncompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kar'ta be Verd
The Northern Ranger ' '- The Tale of Talon Company’s Archer -''' After the rescue of King Carolus Rex, the band of mercenaries known simply as Talon Company forever left their mark on history. However, not much is known about the heroes themselves, especially their archer and founding member, Kar’ta be Verd. Out of thanks to their service to our great king, I will retell each of their life stories, starting with this mysterious bowman.I went to great lengths to gather these facts, interviewing townsfolk, rangers, even the occasional wench, and do hope I have done his tale justice. '- Son of the North -' Pine Watch, the birthplace of Kar’ta be Verd, holds an interesting history of its own. Located in the mountain ranges of the frigid lands of the North, Pine Watch is made up of several longhouses, a tavern, and a blacksmith. Despite it’s insignificant appearance, Pine Watch is actually the esteemed home of the Rangers Guild. The guild is comprised of skilled huntsman and explorers from all the northern villages in the Grey Lands. Since the climate makes farming so difficult, the villages rely heavily on trade. It is the duty of the Rangers Guild to ensure safe passage for all travelers, especially merchants. Without the Rangers, they’d fall to the rabid beasts and cruel weather, thus dooming the northerners. The Northern Rangers, known in their ancient tongue as Nordo’ade (NorDo AhDay), are a group of various races all bound by a common culture. At the core of this culture are '''Five Tenets, which defined what it meant to be a Ranger, and any who wished to be considered as such was expected to abide by them. The Five Tenets 'of the Northern Rangers are: #Speaking the Northernborn language #Defending oneself along with one’s family #Contributing to the welfare of your village #Understanding nature’s gifts #Being a skilled huntsman. The Northern Rangers are famous for their appreciation of the wilderness and their talented hunters. Yet somewhere along the way, Kar’ta be Verd failed to meet the expectations of the Rangers Guild, leading to his life as a mercenary. '- The Catalyst -''' The name Kar’ta be Verd (KahRoTah Beh Vaird) is Northernborn for “Heart of Warrior”, which truthfully did not suit the boy at first. According to other Rangers, Kar’ta was a pretty weak combatant in his early days at Pine Watch. While his understanding of nature was decent, his skill with a weapon left much to be desired. His father, the blacksmith of Pine Watch, strongly believed his son could excel as a Ranger, and was able to convince the Guild Master to give Kar’ta a chance. Unfortunately, Kar’ta would soon find himself in over his head. The trial for acceptance into the Rangers Guild has always proven to be challenging, even for the most skilled applicants. To pass, each Ranger must track and kill a beast of the woods, returning with meat for the village. Kar’ta must have known his chances were slim, but still he pressed on. Having his father lay his name on the line only made matters worse. Could he have simply lived on as a blacksmith under his father’s tutelage? Of course. Yet perhaps he wanted his own life, rather than his father’s. Or the fame and respect that came with becoming a Northern Ranger. He is a known follower of Moradin after all. Right from the start, Kar’ta was doomed to fail the trial. The Grey Lands were faced with one of the worst blizzards in history, making tracking animals nearly impossible. Yet Kar’ta was determined and marched deep into the thick woods. As the story goes, Kar’ta had a stroke of luck and came upon some footprints in the snow. Excited, he raced along the path; ignoring all possible warning signs. He successfully tracked the prints to a cave and ran inside, bow at the ready. Freezing cold, pulse pounding with adrenaline, he never noticed the beast coming from behind him. Kar’ta was knocked down with an aggressive blow, knocking his skull against the icy floor. As his vision faded to black, he could make out the shadow of a hulking creature hunched over his helpless body, breathing heavily over him. He was going to die, alone, with his face drenched in blood and the drool of this hellish beast. Luckily, the Rangers never let apprentices venture alone on their trials. Just as if Kar’ta was another merchant traveling to the villages, the Northern Rangers had trailed him the entire time, always vigilant. They quickly subdued the animal, which had turned out to be a Troglodyte; a stocky, subterranean reptilian warrior. These icyscaled savages are known to lay their eggs in dark caverns, and apparently Kar’ta had the misfortune of stumbling upon one. Had he not been saved by the Rangers, he most likely would have been eaten. Troglodytes are not known to take prisoners. Hours later, Kar’ta awoke in his longhouse. Knowing he had failed the test, and his father, the lad was devastated. Little did he know this was a blessing in disguise. - '''Upwards and Onwards - Failing to pass his trial, Kar’ta be Verd did not become a Northern Ranger. By not being able to properly track game or even defend himself, it would be impossible to live by the Guild’s tenets. While his father was disappointed in Kar’ta’s failure, he did not give up hope. Inspired by his persistent faith, Kar’ta knew what he had to do. To restore respect to himself and his father, Kar’ta be Verd had to do something drastic in order to gain another chance at becoming an official member of the Rangers Guild. He decided mercenary work could provide ample opportunities to test his mettle and improve upon his skills. Promising to return when he was ready for the trial, he left Pine Frost in pursuit of his dream. '- Afterward -' What happens between Kar’ta be Verd’s departure from Pine Frost and the formation of Talon Company is still being pieced together. It has been suggested that before forming his team of mercs, Kar’ta had wandered the countryside in search of bounties and wenches. By chance, he noticed a ship being attacked by Minotaur raiders and came to the aid of the defending boat. As luck would have it, he rescued none other than Johann Steeltoe, and from there they founded Talon Company. Category:Kar'ta Category:Kar'ta be Verd Category:Backstory Category:Player Character Category:Main Character Category:Talon Company Category:Human